Angel's Wings
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: A KenshinxKaoru pairing. It's sad. Please r+r


Angel's Wings

By: Princess Mei

Yet another song by Westlife, but hey, it wouldn't hurt if you tried something new, now would it?

_I would die for you; lay down my life for you._

__

__

It's been ten years of wandering. Never knowing when he would stop roaming. Carrying his reverse-blade sword. His oath to never kill again is still in power. But on a gloomy, foggy morning, he met her. She ran up to him claiming him to be Battousai the ManSlayer. His wide purple-blue eyes made him look completely innocent. But she soon found out the true ways of the Battousai. After showing her his reverse-blade, he was able to convince her that there was no way he could possibly be the Battousai.

His ten years of wandering had paid off. He now stays with the girl named Kamiya Kaoru. But he just calls her Miss Kaoru. He had soon grown found of her. Saving her life a couple of times. Soon, he realized, this sort of faith and concern he showed toward her was called 'love'. And he'd do anything to keep her alive. Even if his own life had to be sacrificed.

__

__

_The only thing that means everything to me._

__

__

His new friends Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko Myoujin have helped him through battles and yet helped his life. As the many more villains that want to fight Battousai the ManSlayer arrive, it is getting harder and harder to keep his past self down and out. But Miss Kaoru reminds him to never let Battousai reclaim his position and to not start another revolution. 'Now that the Tokugara Era is over, and the Majin Era has just dawned, there is no need for the Battousai.' She would say to him.

'Cause when you're in my arms, you make me prouder than anything I could ever achieve.

__

__

Kenshin Himura, truly a man of legend and mystery. His skills and power come from his strong training of the Iten Mitsuruki style has made him unbeatable. Even to Sanosuke Sagara, a former fighter-for-higher with the symbol of 'bad' of him shirt back. His deadly Zanbatou had been sliced in battle with Kenshin. Miss Kaoru had realized his power and was amazed. She would gasp every time he used some new attack.

One night, her fear struck over her when she realized Kenshin was gone. She ran outside and right into to someone. 

"A little late to be roaming around outside. It's very chilly out here, that it is." Kenshin said calmly. She looked up and saw his gentle purple-blue eyes and began to cry into him. He put his arms around her and soothed her.

And you make everything that used to seem so big seem to be so small since you arrived.

__

__

Kaoru's life was okay, but the troubles concerning the Kamiya Kashin School would rise. Her only student was Yahiko. And he was like a horse colt that couldn't be broken. But the boy seemed to have fire in him that the oh-so-amazing Kenshin gave to him. Kaoru could no longer hide it. She loved Kenshin just like the flowers love the rain. Never did she want him to leave and wander off again. His life as a wanderer was over as long as she was alive. And she would make sure of that. He made her life seem so simple.

__

On angel's wings, an angelical formation; angel's wings like letters in the sky.

__

__

It has been two years after Kenshin arrived at the Kamiya Dojo. His tender care and ability to work with children is as good as his swordmanship. Since Sanosuke and Megumi's marriage, Kaoru got jealous. Kenshin, didn't care if he stayed a bachelor or got married. He thought Kaoru didn't care much for him. But he was wrong. Kaoru adored him. Kenshin, thought Kaoru an angel; a sign from God to never kill again and live with a caring wife. So it was decided, Kenshin would marry Kaoru.

No matter what the question, love is the answer; it's written on angel's wings.

__

__

"Miss Kaoru, may I speak with you?" Kenshin asked a little shaky, but yet firm.

"Sure Kenshin, what is it?" Kaoru's mind raced. Is he leaving again? Does he hate me? Is he dying? What does he want to say? These questions boggled her mind.

"Would you like to be my wife?" He asked plain out. She looked at him and began to smile.

"Yes. Kenshin, yes!" She said and ran to him. He grabbed her around her waist and swung her around in circles. Their laughter filled the room and their smiles seemed too big for their faces.

_And I often wonder why,_

_Someone as flawed as I,_

_Deserves to be as happy as you make me._

__

_So as the years roll by, I'll be there by your side._

__

__

A few years after their happy marriage, they were parents. Their son, Ichigaka Himura, was only about two. The night seemed endless. Kenshin was a lot more at ease since then. But something had bugged him. He had a feeling that something bad might happen. Leaning his back against the wall, his blade sheath leaned against his shoulder, his keen eyes not closing but keeping a sharp watch. 

I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me. Cause you make everything that used to be so big seem so small, since you arrived.

The fight raged on. An unknown enemy was fighting 'til the death. Kenshin got knocked to the ground and was unable to get up. The fighter was stronger than Kenshin. When the unknown fighter raised his sword for the final blow Kaoru ran in front of him.

 "No! Don't kill…" She shouted but the fighter stabbed her instead.

"Kaoru!!" Kenshin said and caught Kaoru. The fighter sheathed his sword and left. Kenshin's eyes went yellow. (Yellow eyes means that the Battousai is coming back). Ichigaka wobbled out.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Momma?" Ichigaka asked in his two year old language.

Kenshin weakly sat up and rested Kaoru's head upon his lap. Ichigaka wobbled over a little closer and stood by Kenshin. He gasped at the sight of his mother's blood. He began to cry. Ichigaka grabbed his father's shirt and cried right into his shoulder. Kenshin wrapped his free arm around his son and set him on his lap.

"K-Kenshin… I-I'm sorry… Ichi-Ichigaka, stay and obey your father. I-I'll watch over you for as long as forever. N-Never not b-believe that-that I'm n-not t-there… I-I l-love y-you…" Kaoru whispered and breathed her last. Hot tears streamed down his cheek.

On angel's wings; an angelical formation.

__

__

Five years after Kaoru's death, a revolution was in place. The Battousai had returned and his son was the new heir to the Iten Mitsuruki style. Kenshin gave Ichigaka the reverse-blade sword and Kenshin returned to the regular sword that he used to kill. Every night he dreamed of Kaoru and what she would say if she knew that he was the legendary Battousai the ManSlayer.

AN: I love Rurouni Kenshin. Forgive me if I spelled things wrong… hope you read and review… 


End file.
